ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 13
"The Ocean Book" is the 14th issue and 13th chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland ** White Lantern / Kyle Rayner Supporting Characters * Outsiders ** Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce ** Bronze Tiger / Benjamin "Ben" Turner ** Katana / Tatsu Yamashiro ** Metamorpho / Rex Mason * Green Lantern Corps ** Boodikka ** Ch'p ** Chaselon ** Iolande ** Jessica "Jade" Cruz ** Kilowog * Sapphire Stagg Villains * Annihilator (single appearance) (destroyed in this issue) * Killer Frost II / Crystal Frost (single appearance) * Hugo Strange * Sinestro Corps ** Amon Sur ** Arkillo ** Sinestro * Enchantress (mentioned only) * Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln (picture and grave) Other Characters * Guardians of Oa ** Ganthet ** Sayd Premise Following the Knights of Rao's battle with the Enchantress and the fall of Project Cadmus, Batman and Geo-Force sought for more answers about the origins of the evil entity. Their quest led them to another team up with their former teammates, the Outsiders. At the same time, Hal Jordan was teaming up with his new young trainee and the Green Lantern Corps to stop the Sinestro Corps from attempting to take over Betrassus. Plot In Midway City, Batman, Geo-Force, Supergirl and Swamp Thing are searching for more clues about the origins of the Enchantress following her defeat and destruction by the hands of the Knights of RaoHostile Crisis. They eventually take on a pack of Cadmus robots sent by an unknown shadowed benefactor of Cadmus to retrieve the DNA from the Task Force X members who perished in the fight against the Enchantress. With Bronze Tiger arriving alongside the Outsiders, they defeat the robots, though one of them escapes after extracting Killer Frost's DNA. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan is in Oa training Kyle Rayner's Green Lantern replacement Jessica "Jade" Cruzfollowing the climax of War of Light under supervision of Kilowog and Boodikka before they answer a distress call from Iolande, whose home-planet of Betrassus is under attack by the Sinestro Corps. Back on Earth, the Justice League and the Outsiders regroup in the Watchtower, where Aya manages to hack one of the salvaged Cadmus robots. It is then discovered that the robots were sent by rogue scientist Professor Hugo Strange to collect metahuman DNA for a new weapon he and his engineers are building to renew Project Cadmus' destroyed reputation. To the heroes' bigger concern, they see Crystal Frost (whom Supergirl recognizes as Louise Lincoln's old college and crime partner) helping with the project. Predicting the possible disaster which will occur if Frost figures out what happened to her college, the League and the Outsiders set out to stop Strange. The Green Lantern Corps make it in time to aid Iolande in saving her people before Sinestro and his Corps, alerted that some of their resources were stolen from Qward by thieves from Earth, set out to attack Earth. Batman and his team reach for the Wonder Tower in Arkham City, where Professor Strange and his employees are building the weapon: the Annihilator, a super-android with the duplicated abilities of the metahumans through the collected DNA samples. Just as Aya analyses Qward technology within the android, the Justice League and the Outsiders exact to formulate a plan to stop Strange and destroy the Annihilator. After a series of stealthy moves and knocking out several guards, they head to the core and confront Strange, who (despite being warned that the android is not complete yet) activates the Annihilator, commanding it to attack the heroes. Just then, the Wonder Tower is broken through by the Sinestro Corps, who arrive to retrieve their stolen tech resources. Just as the Annihilator shows off its duplicated ice powers to attack Sinestro, Frost suddenly reviews the Project Cadmus data against Strange's objections. Realizing the horrible truth about her friend and college's death, Crystal injects herself with the same serum responsible for Louise Lincoln's ice powers, becoming the new Killer Frost in the progress and attacks Strange's men in full rage. Witnessing the chaos across the Wonder Tower, Professor Strange retreats. Killer Frost is defeated by Supergirl and Katana while the Green Lanterns combine their might to contain the Annihilator and send it flying towards the Sun, destroying it and ending its threat. Back in the Watchtower, the Justice Leaguers and their allies proceed to cure the citizens and officials who were mutated by Project Cadmus' experiments while they feel satisfied to have stopped the Annihilator's great rampage before it truly begun, although Batman still advises them that they still need to be prepared for when another of the agency's products loses control. Scene shifts to a small Black Energy shard being found and salvaged by a shadowed scientist in Midway Citysetting up to the events of Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dark Kingdom. References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends